Snowstorm Tempête de neige
by Luna Strata
Summary: Suite à la disparition de mon compte Luna11 voir ma bio pour les détails, je reposte ma fic... Les Troopers partent en vacances à la montagne. Seiji tombe malade. Touma disparait. Yaoi Terminée !
1. Chapitre 1

**Snowstorm  
**Par Luna

**Chapitre 1**

Seiji et Touma étaient installés sur le canapé du salon. Seiji, qui était en train de somnoler, avait le dos appuyé confortablement contre la poitrine de Touma, tandis que ce dernier tenait un livre dans une main et caressait les doux cheveux de son ami de l'autre.  
  
"Salut les amoureux." Dit Ryo en entrant dans la pièce.  
"Bonjour Ryo." Chuchota Touma pour ne pas réveiller Seiji. Mais le blond avait déjà ouvert les yeux.  
"Hi." Dit-il avec une petite voix.  
"Vous savez que je vous envie quand je vous vois comme ça. Je venais pour vous dire qu'avec Shin on avait eu une idée. Voilà, puisqu'on a les vacances, on s'était dit qu'on pourrait tous partir une semaine à la montagne. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?" Demanda Ryo.  
"Je trouve que c'est une super idée. Et toi Seiji ?"  
"Oui, bien sûr. Même si je n'aime pas tellement le froid et la neige, je viendrais quand même avec plaisir." Répondit Seiji.  
"Ok, je vais prévenir Shu et Nasuty."

* * *

Le lendemain matin, ils montèrent tous dans le minibus et prirent le chemin de la montagne.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la station où Ryo avait réservé un chalet. Lorsque Nasuty arrêta le véhicule, tout le monde se précipita dehors et commença une immense bataille de boule de neige. Même Seiji qui n'aimait pas la neige, participait de bon cœur.  
  
Après qu'ils soient tous trempés et à moitié épuisés, ils décidèrent de prendre les bagages et de s'installer.  
  
"Seiji, Touma, je vous propose de prendre cette chambre. Il y a un grand lit." Indiqua Ryo avec un sourire malicieux.  
"Trop aimable Ryo. Bon bien moi je vais me changer, je suis gelé." Dit Seiji pendant qu'il s'engouffra dans la chambre. Il fut très vite rejoint par Touma.  
  
Dans la chambre, Seiji commença à enlever ses habits mouillés et à chercher dans son sac de quoi se changer. Voyant que le blond ne trouvait apparemment pas ce qu'il voulait, Touma arriva derrière lui avec une serviette. Il enroula son compagnon avec et passa ses bras autour de sa taille.  
  
"Tu devrais te sécher autrement tu vas attraper froid." Dit l'archer en embrassant l'arrière du cou de Seiji.

"Merci. J'avais oublié que c'était toi qui avais les serviettes. J'aimerai bien être comme toi et ne jamais avoir froid." Le blond se retourna pour être en face de Touma et lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
"Tu sais, ça m'arrive quand même d'avoir froid."  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
"TOC TOC. Vous vous préparez, il faut qu'on aille faire des courses si vous voulez que je vous fasse à manger." Cria Shin derrière la porte.  
"On arrive." Répondit Touma en enfilant un pull. "Tu es prêt Seiji ?"  
"Oui. Tu peux me prêter ton écharpe, la mienne est trempe ?"  
"Tiens honey." Touma passa l'écharpe autour du cou de Seiji et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Le soir, après un repas copieux, ils s'installèrent tous autour d'un feu de cheminée. Comme chaque fois qu'ils étaient réunis, ils passèrent des heures à discuter, se remémorer et rigoler du passé et du futur qu'ils imaginaient.  
  
"Je me verrais bien grand chef dans un restaurant." Dit Shin.  
"Comme ça je pourrais manger à l'œil." Indiqua Shu.  
"Mais alors avec tout ce que tu engloutis, Shin mettra la clef sous la porte au bout d'un mois." Ajouta Ryo.  
  
Suite à cette remarque, tout le monde parti dans un éclat de rire, sauf Seiji qui s'était endormi sur le fauteuil.  
  
"On dirait que l'air frais de la montagne ait un effet soporifique sur Seiji." Remarqua Nasuty.  
"Je crois que pour moi, ça ne va pas tarder." Touma se leva et s'approcha du blond. Il prit son ami dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la chambre. "Bonne nuit."  
  
Arrivés dans la chambre, l'archer déposa délicatement Seiji dans le lit et s'allongea tout contre lui, pour s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

Au petit matin, Shin était déjà levé pour faire le petit déjeuner. Un peu plus tard Touma le rejoignit.  
  
"Déjà debout ! Comment ça se fait, toi qui est toujours le dernier à te lever ?" Demanda Shin.  
"Je n'arrivais plus à dormir. Seiji a été agité toute la nuit, du coup je n'ai presque pas dormi." Répondit Touma en baillant.  
"Tu crois qu'il fait de nouveau des cauchemars à propos de Shikaisen ?"  
"J'espère pas. Quand je suis sorti de la chambre, il s'était enfin calmé. J'irai le voir plus tard."  
"J'y crois pas, Touma est debout avant nous !" Dit ironiquement Shu en arrivant dans la cuisine avec Ryo et Nasuty.  
"Shhhh, parle moins fort, Seiji dort encore. Il a passé une mauvaise nuit."  
"Shikaisen ?" S'inquiéta Nasuty.  
"Je sais pas. Comme je disais à Shin, j'irai le voir plus tard."

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner, Touma retourna dans sa chambre avec un plateau. En entrant, il vit Seiji qui tremblait comme une feuille.  
  
"Blondie ?" L'archer s'approcha du lit et posa le plateau parterre. Il tendit la main en direction du visage de Seiji et la posa sur sa joue. Il avait la joue brûlante. "Réveille-toi Seiji."  
"Touma ?" Seiji avait la voix enrouée.  
"Je crois que tu es malade."  
"Je suis glacé."  
"Pourtant tu es brûlant de fièvre. Tu as sûrement attrapé froid hier." Touma attrapa une couverture qui se trouvait sur une chaise et l'installa par-dessus le duvet.  
  
"On peut entrer ?" Demanda Nasuty qui avait passé la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.  
"Oui, venez." Répondit Touma.  
"Alors ?" Questionna Shin.  
"Et bien il est malade. Rien de grave. Il a de la fièvre. Vous pouvez aller skier, je vais rester pour m'occuper de lui."  
"Si tu veux, tu peux aussi y aller, honey. Je peux rester seul." Dit Seiji.  
"Non, je reste avec toi. De toute façon je suis trop fatigué pour skier."

* * *

Lorsque Nasuty et les troopers furent partis skier, Touma commença à s'occuper de Seiji. Il lui passa une serviette humide sur le front et le visage.  
  
"Je suis désolé de gâcher tes vacances."  
"Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ce qui compte pour moi, c'est d'être avec toi. Et peu importe l'endroit et la situation." Tout en parlant, Touma balaya les cheveux du blond hors de son visage.  
"Je t'aime Tou."  
"Moi aussi." Répondit l'archer en embrassant le front de Seiji.

* * *

En fin de journée, les autres rentrèrent au chalet. Touma fut surpris de voir Shu porter Shin sur son dos.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Demanda-t-il.  
Shin était sur le point de répondre, lorsque Shu le devança.  
"Il a fait une super gamelle lors de notre dernière descente."  
"Merci Shu, mais je peux encore parler." Rouspéta Shin avant de continuer. "Mon ski s'est décroché et je suis tombé. Je me suis tordu le genou."  
  
Pendant que Shin s'expliqua, Shu le déposa sur le canapé. Ryo était parti à la cuisine et en revint avec une poche de glace.  
"Tiens, mets ça sur ton genou, ça évitera qu'il ne gonfle trop."  
Shin sourit en guise de remerciements.  
  
"Eh bien, nos vacances commencent bien. A peine deux jours qu'on est là, et on a déjà un malade et un blessé. Si ça continue, on va pas finir la semaine." Plaisanta Shu.  
"Au fait, comment va Seiji ?" Questionna Nasuty.  
"Il a toujours de la fièvre et il tousse un peu. Pour l'instant il dort."  
  
Au moment où Touma prononça ses mots, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Seiji en sortit recouvert d'une couverture sur les épaules.  
"Hi tout le monde."  
"Seiji qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?" Touma s'approcha du blond pour le soutenir et l'amena s'asseoir à côté de Shin.  
"Je commençais à m'ennuyer et je vous ai entendu arriver, donc je suis venu vous rejoindre. Voilà." Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.  
  
Pendant la soirée, Ryo, Shin, Shu et Nasuty racontèrent leur journée. Un peu plus tard, ils allèrent tous se coucher.

* * *

Le lendemain, pendant que les autres déjeunaient, Touma traînait au lit avec Seiji.  
  
"Alors comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?" Demanda l'archer.  
"Bof… Ecoute, j'aimerai que tu profites un peu de tes vacances. Tu devrais aller skier." Répondit Seiji en toussant.  
"J'ai pas envie de te laisser seul."  
"Je ne serais pas seul. Tu sais bien que Shin ne peut plus skier à cause de son genou."  
"Bon, puisque tu insistes. Mais seulement cet après-midi, comme ça je peux rester avec toi ce matin."  
"D'accord." Seiji se blottit dans les bras de Touma.

* * *

Comme prévu, Touma rejoignit les autres pour skier et se fut Shin qui s'occupa de Seiji.  
  
"On fait une belle paire tous les deux. Le malade et le blessé." Dit Shin en s'approchant de Seiji en boitant. "Tiens, je t'ai préparé un petit potage pour te redonner des forces."  
"C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas faim."  
"Ah non alors, il faut que tu manges et si tu ne le fais pas toi-même, c'est moi qui le ferais." Dit-il d'un ton un peu menaçant et en approchant la cuillère de la bouche de Seiji.  
"Ok, ok. Je vais manger un peu, maman." Répliqua Seiji en souriant.  
"C'est bien fiston."

* * *

Pendant que Seiji se reposait, Shin regardait par la fenêtre. Il commençait à s'inquiéter en voyant le temps se dégrader. Il se faisait tard et les autres n'étaient toujours pas là.  
  
"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?" Pensa-t-il à voix haute.  
  
Au même moment, Shin entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il était sur le point de pousser un soupir de soulagement, mais il se ravisa lorsqu'il ne vit que Shu, Ryo et Nasuty entrer. Mais où était Touma ? Il allait poser la question, mais il fut devancé par Nasuty.  
  
"Est-ce que Touma est là ?" Demanda-t-elle.  
Shin pouvait sentir l'inquiétude dans la voix de la jeune femme.  
"Non, mais que s'est-il passé ?"  
"Lorsque la tempête a commencé à se lever, on était sur le point de rentrer, mais on a perdu de vue Touma à cause de la neige." Expliqua Ryo.  
"J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. Vous pensez qu'on devrait le dire à Seiji ?" Demanda Shin.  
"A mon avis, on devrait attendre un peu. Peut-être qu'il va bientôt arriver. Si dans une heure il n'est toujours pas là, on appellera les secours." Proposa Ryo.  
Tout le monde acquiesça de la tête.  
  
Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous de plus en plus inquiets. La tempête ne cessait d'augmenter et toujours pas de Touma.  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Touma et Seiji, le blond avait un sommeil des plus agités. D'un coup il se redressa et cria.  
  
"TOUMA !!!"  
  
Après avoir entendu le cri de Seiji, tous se précipitèrent dans la chambre. Shin s'assit à côté du blond et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules.  
"Seiji, qu'est-ce que tu as ?" Demanda Shin.  
"Il est arrivé quelque chose à Touma, n'est-ce pas ?" Dit Seiji en fixant les yeux de Shin.  
"On ne sait pas vraiment. Quand on rentrait, on s'est perdu de vue à cause de la tempête. Mais comment sais-tu qui lui est arrivé quelque chose ?" Demanda Ryo.  
"J'ai ressenti et entendu son appel au secours. Il avait l'air terrifié et je crois qu'il est blessé. Il faut aller le chercher." En parlant, Seiji tremblait et des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.  
  
Shin le prit dans ses bras pour essayer de le calmer, mais Seiji le repoussa et hurla.  
"Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à sa recherche ? Pourquoi vous restez là à ne rien faire ? Pourquoi ?" Il s'effondra dans les bras de Shin qui avait lui aussi les larmes aux yeux.  
"Tu sais bien que si on pouvait faire quelque chose, on le ferait, mais la tempête est trop violente." Expliqua Shu.  
"De toute façon c'est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas insisté pour qu'il sorte, il serait avec nous."  
"Ne dis pas ça, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre-nous." Dit Shin en berçant Seiji.  
  
Nasuty qui était sortie quelques instants auparavant, en revint pour annoncer aux troopers : "Je viens d'avoir les secours, ils ne peuvent rien faire tant que la tempête fait rage."  
"Ecoute Seiji, dès que la tempête s'arrête, je te promets qu'on partira le chercher, mais pour l'instant on ne peut qu'attendre." Dit Ryo tout en essayant de garder son calme.  
"D'accord. Vous pouvez me laisser s'il vous plait, j'aimerai être seul." Demanda Seiji en essuyant ses yeux.  
"D'accord." Ils sortirent tous de la chambre.  
  
En sortant de la chambre, ils s'installèrent en silence au salon pour attendre la fin de la tempête. Ils avaient peur pour Touma. Ils essayèrent de lutter pour ne pas s'endormir, mais la fatigue eue raison d'eux.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Seiji s'était levé et s'était habillé avec plusieurs couches d'habits. Il ne voulait ou plutôt ne pouvait plus attendre. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Touma. Il mit sur son dos un sac contenant une veste supplémentaire, de la nourriture et de l'eau. Il ouvrit sa porte doucement et regarda dehors. Les autres étaient tous endormis.  
  
Il passa sans faire de bruit devant ses amis et sortit du chalet. Il trouva devant lui un scooter des neiges qu'il chevaucha sans réfléchir. Il démarra et s'engouffra dans la nuit.  
  
Shin fut le premier à se réveiller en entendant le bruit du moteur. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Seiji.  
"C'est pas vrai. Ryo, Shu, Nasuty, réveillez-vous. Seiji est parti."  
****

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Snowstorm  
**Par Luna

**Chapitre 2  
  
**Tout en conduisant, Seiji essayait d'activé le lien qui l'unissait à Touma. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils avaient remarqué que le lien entre eux s'était beaucoup développé. Donc si l'archer répondait à son appel ou même s'il pouvait juste donner le moindre signe, il pourrait peut-être le localiser.  
  
La neige, qui était épaisse et abondante, gênait beaucoup la visibilité de Seiji. Il était tellement concentré pour tenter d'entrer en communication avec Touma, qu'il ne vit pas le rocher qui se trouvait sur sa route. Son scooter des neiges le heurta de plein fouet et projeta le blond à plusieurs mètres de son engin. L'atterrissage fut d'une telle violence, qu'il perdit connaissance.

* * *

Au chalet, après l'annonce de Shin, tout le monde commença à s'agiter.  
  
"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?" Demanda Nasuty avec un air très inquiet.  
"Il faut y aller." Dit Ryo qui était déjà en train de mettre sa combinaison de ski.  
"Attends Ryo, ça ne sert à rien. Réfléchi, comment veux-tu les retrouver dans cette neige ? Tu oublies que notre lien n'est pas aussi fort que celui de Touma et Seiji." Tout en parlant, Shin regarda par la fenêtre.  
"Tu as raison, mais ça me rend fou de devoir attendre." De rage, le guerrier de feu jeta ses gants parterre.  
"Je sais, moi aussi, mais quelque chose m'inquiète encore plus. Si Touma est blessé, Seiji voudra se servir de ses pouvoirs pour le soigner et comme il est malade, j'ai peur que ça l'affaiblisse et le mette en danger." Shin se retourna et regarda ses amis accablés par ses paroles.

* * *

Seiji, qui gisait dans la neige, commençait à reprendre conscience. Pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits, le blond cru entendre la voix de Touma. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de capter l'énergie de l'archer. Après quelques minutes, il vit une lueur bleutée très faible dans la nuit. Il se leva, alluma une lampe de poche et se dirigea vers elle.  
  
Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il marchait à travers le blizzard. Il sentait la fatigue monter en lui, mais ça lui était égal, il fallait qu'il continue. Tiens bon Touma. Pensa Seiji.  
  
A plusieurs mètres, il aperçut une paroi rocheuse d'où venait apparemment la petite lueur, lueur qui avait presque disparu. Il continua à s'approcher et vit une sorte de grotte.  
  
Seiji s'engouffra dedans et aperçut un corps allongé parterre. Il se précipita vers la forme immobile et s'agenouilla à côté.  
  
"Touma, tu m'entends ? Réponds-moi !" Le blond avait les larmes aux yeux. "Touma réveille-toi, je t'en supplie. Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. Je t'aime tellement."  
  
Plusieurs minutes plus tard, l'archer revint enfin à lui. Il ouvrit doucement ses yeux bleus et fixa le visage penché au-dessus de lui.  
  
"Seiji, c'est bien toi ?" Demanda-t-il avec une petite voix.  
"Oui. Comment te sens-tu ?"  
"J'ai connu mieux. Tu te rappelles quand je t'avais dit que ça m'arrivais d'avoir froid ?"  
"Oui." Répondit-il en lui caressant la joue.  
"Et bien, ça m'arrive en ce moment." Dit Touma avec un léger sourire.  
  
Seiji enleva son sac à dos et en sortit la veste qu'il avait prise. Il l'a posa sur Touma. Il sortit également une petite trousse de secours. Il commença à nettoyer une entaille que l'archer avait au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière.  
  
"Est-ce que tu as mal à quelque part ?" Demanda Seiji pendant qu'il appliqua un pansement sur la blessure.  
"Je crois que j'ai la jambe cassée et j'ai mal au ventre."  
"Tu as peut-être des côtes cassées. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?" En parlant, le blond se déplaça au niveau de la jambe de Touma.  
"On était sur le point de rentrer quand la tempête a commencé. Je me trouvais tout derrière et à cause de la neige, je les ai perdu de vue. AIE…"  
"Excuse-moi, mais il faut que j'immobilise ta jambe." Seiji attacha un des bâtons de ski de Touma contre sa jambe pour la maintenir droite. "Et après ?"  
"Je me suis perdu. J'ai continué à avancer au hasard et je n'ai pas vu la pente rocheuse. Je suis tombé et j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai vu la grotte, alors je me suis hissé jusqu'ici pour me mettre à l'abri. Et apparemment, j'ai dû à nouveau perdre connaissance."  
  
Touma se mit à tousser et Seiji vit du sang sortir de sa bouche. Le blond prit un mouchoir et le mouilla avec la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait emporté. Il lui essuya les lèvres.  
  
"Normalement c'est moi qui devais m'occuper de toi. Tu as l'air épuisé."  
"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va."  
"Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. C'était dangereux, il aurait pu t'arriver la même chose qu'à moi ou pire encore."  
"Peut-être bien, mais je suis là maintenant. Et tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais attendre de savoir si la personne que j'aime le plus au monde était encore vivante. Comme tu me l'as dis, peu importe l'endroit et la situation, ce qui compte s'est d'être ensemble."  
  
L'archer voulut lever sa main pour essuyer les larmes de Seiji, mais une vive douleur l'en empêcha.  
"Shhh, ne bouge pas." Seiji essayait de cacher son inquiétude derrière sa mèche de cheveux humide. Son état empire, il faut que je fasse quelque chose ou Touma va mourir. Pensa-t-il.  
  
"Où sont tes skis ?" Demanda soudainement le blond.  
"Je ne sais pas. Quand je me suis réveillé, je ne les avais plus aux pieds. Pourquoi ?"  
"Si on veut que quelqu'un nous retrouve, il faut qu'on signale notre position. Je vais sortir pour les chercher. Pendant mon absence, ne t'endors surtout pas."  
"Je te promets d'essayer, mais je me sens si fatigué."  
"Je vais faire vite." Avant de se lever, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Touma.  
  
Dehors, il neigeait toujours autant. Seiji balaya l'obscurité avec sa lampe de poche, mais sans succès. En retournant vers la grotte, il ramassa deux grandes branches pour former une croix devant l'abri. Il y accrocha la torche avec sa ceinture pour consolider le toute. Il ramassa aussi des petites branches avec l'idée de faire un feu.  
  
"Touma, je suis de retour. Je n'ai pas trouvé tes skis, alors j'ai installé la lampe à l'entrée pour qu'on puisse nous repérer. J'ai pris du bois pour essayer de faire du feu. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop humide. Touma ?" Aucune réponse.  
Seiji commença à paniquer, il lâcha les branches qu'il portait et se pencha sur l'archer.  
"Réveille-toi, je t'en prie. Tu m'avais promis de ne pas t'endormir."  
  
Cette fois Touma ne se réveilla pas. Seiji posa un doigt au niveau du cou de l'archer pour sentir son pouls. Il était très faible. Il faisait sûrement une hémorragie interne.  
  
Seiji savait ce qu'il devait faire, sachant quand étant malade cela pouvait être dangereux pour lui d'utiliser son pouvoir curatif.  
  
Le blond releva le buste de Touma et le prit dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux et commença à appeler Korin à son aide. Une lumière verte enveloppa Seiji et Touma.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Nasuty entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et alla répondre. Elle se retrouva en face d'un homme habillé de rouge. Apparemment il s'agissait d'un secouriste.  
  
"C'est bien vous qui nous avez signalé la disparition de Touma Hashiba." Demanda l'homme.  
"Oui."  
"La tempête s'est arrêtée, nous allons pouvoir partir à sa recherche."  
"Attendez, nous avons notre ami, Seiji Date, qui est parti à la recherche de Touma pendant la tempête. Depuis, nous n'avons pas eu de ses nouvelles." Intervint Ryo.  
"D'accord, je vais prévenir mes collègues."  
"On vous accompagne." Dit Shu en s'imposant.  
"Ok. On va rejoindre mon équipe. Je vais demander des scooters des neiges supplémentaires." Le secouriste sortit un talkie-walkie.  
"Shin, puisque tu es blessé, tu devrais rester ici, au cas où ils reviendraient." Indiqua Ryo.  
  
Shin acquiesça de la tête et regarda ses amis et le secouriste partir.

* * *

Nasuty et les 3 garçons rejoignirent l'équipe de secours. Ils se séparèrent par groupe de 2 avec un scooter des neiges.  
  
Shu accompagné d'un secouriste partirent en direction de l'endroit où ils s'étaient rendu compte de l'absence de Touma.  
  
Ryo et Nasuty prirent un autre chemin pour élargir leur champ de recherche.

* * *

Nasuty, qui était assise derrière Ryo, lui demanda :  
"Ryo, tu crois que Shin était dans le vrai en disant que Seiji se servirait de son pouvoir, sachant qu'il pourrait se mettre lui-même en danger."  
"Tu sais bien que oui. D'ailleurs il le ferait pour n'importe lequel d'entre-nous et surtout pour Touma."  
"Oui, mais…" Nasuty s'arrêta brusquement. "Ryo, arrête-toi !" Cria-t-elle.  
"Quoi ?"  
"Regarde là-bas. Je suis sûre que c'est le scooter de Seiji."  
  
Ils s'approchèrent de l'engin et remarquèrent qu'il était très endommagé. Ryo prit le talkie-walkie et appela Shu.  
  
"Shu, c'est Ryo. On a retrouvé le scooter de Seiji. Et vous, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?"  
"Non, pas pour l'instant. On se tient au courant."  
"Ok. Terminé."  
  
"Alors ?" Demanda Nasuty.  
"Je ne sais pas."  
"Et si tu essayais d'entrer en contact avec eux. Si l'un ou l'autre n'est pas trop loin, tu devrais y arriver."  
"Je vais essayer." Ryo ferma les yeux et se concentra.  
  
"Ça y est !" S'exclama-t-il. "C'était rapide et très faible, mais j'ai cru reconnaître l'énergie de Seiji. Il faut faire vite. J'ai l'impression qu'il va très mal."  
"Et Touma ?"  
Ryo secoua la tête en signe de négation.

* * *

Shu et le secouriste s'étaient arrêtés au bord d'une pente rocheuse. Le Trooper prit une torche et éclaira la pente.  
  
"Monsieur, apportez votre torche, je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose." S'écria Shu.  
L'homme dirigea sa lampe dans la même direction. "On dirait un ski. Touma est sûrement tombé."  
"Regardez là-bas, il y a de la lumière qui s'approche." Dit le secouriste.  
"Ça doit être Ryo… Je vais l'appeler avec le talkie… Ryo, tu m'entends ?"

"C'est Nasuty. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"  
"On vient de trouver un ski. On est en haut d'une pente rocheuse et on vous voit arriver. Touma ne doit pas être très loin."  
"Avec Ryo on vient d'apercevoir de la lumière droit devant nous. Essayez de nous rejoindre et prévenez aussi l'équipe."  
"On arrive." Dit Shu.

* * *

Dans la grotte, la lueur verte qui enveloppait Seiji et Touma s'était éteinte. A ce moment-là Touma commença à s'agiter. Il ouvrit les yeux et sentit le cœur de Seiji battre très doucement sous sa main.  
  
"Seiji ?" Il se redressa pour regarder le visage du blond. "Honey, réveille-toi." Dit-il avec des sanglots dans la voix, en ne voyant pas son ami bouger. "Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si tu me laisses seul ? Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi." Dit-il en passant une main dans les cheveux d'or de son ami.  
  
Pendant qu'il parlait à Seiji, il ne s'aperçut pas de l'arrivée de Nasuty. Quant à Ryo, il était resté à l'extérieur pour attendre les secours.  
  
"Touma ?" Dit Nasuty en s'agenouillant vers l'archer.  
Touma tourna doucement la tête en direction de la jeune femme. Son regard, d'ordinaire si malicieux, était devenu très sombre.  
"Je suis en train de le perdre Nasuty."  
"On va le sauver. Les secours vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre."  
"Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il savait que c'était dangereux…" Il se mit à pleurer en serrant le corps de Seiji dans ses bras.  
"Il t'aime, voilà pourquoi."  
  
A ce moment-là, les autres arrivèrent enfin et transportèrent Touma et Seiji à l'hôpital.

* * *

Dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, Ryo, Shin, Shu et Nasuty attendaient des nouvelles des médecins.  
  
Touma était parti en radiologie, tandis que Seiji était avec plusieurs spécialistes. Ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup de l'état du blond, ne sachant pas vraiment de quoi il souffrait.  
  
Dans la journée, un médecin vint enfin leurs parler. Touma était hors de danger. Il avait une jambe et des côtes cassées. Cependant il avait remarqué une chose étrange sur les radios. Il avait vu une tâche indiquant qu'il avait eu une hémorragie interne. Il ne s'expliquait pas comment cette hémorragie avait pu s'arrêter d'elle-même, car d'après lui, elle aurait dû lui être fatale.  
  
En entendant ceci, les autres ne furent pas tellement surpris. Ils savaient très bien que c'était grâce à Seiji et au pouvoir de Korin.  
  
Un instant plus tard, un des spécialistes qui était auprès du blond les rejoignit. Il avait une expression sur son visage qui n'envisageait rien de bon. En effet, Seiji était dans un profond coma et il ne savait pas s'il se réveillerait un jour.  
  
Les 4 amis étaient comme pétrifiés. Shin éclata en sanglots et se laissa tomber à terre. Shu s'accroupit et le prit dans ses bras.

* * *

Ils durent attendre le lendemain pour voir Seiji et Touma.  
  
Ils commencèrent par aller voir Touma. Les médecins l'avaient mis dans une chambre séparée. Ils avaient dû lui donner un sédatif pendant la nuit, car il était en train de faire une crise de nerfs.  
  
En entrant dans la chambre, ils se mirent autour du lit de Touma. Il était encore un peu assommé par les calmants.  
  
"Alors comment tu te sens ?" Demanda Shin.  
"Je vais bien." Répondit-il doucement.  
"Tu nous as fait une sacré peur." Dit Shu avec un petit sourire.  
"Je veux voir Seiji."  
"A cause de ta crise, les médecins pensent que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ils-" Ryo n'eut pas le temps de continuer.  
"Je me fous de ce que disent les médecins. Je veux le voir, j'en ai besoin." Pendant qu'il parlait, il fixa chacun de ses amis. Dans son regard, on pouvait lire la douleur. Ce n'était pas une douleur physique, mais une douleur bien plus profonde. Une douleur qui vient du cœur.  
"D'accord, calme-toi. On va voir ce qu'on peut faire." Ryo et Nasuty sortirent.  
  
Pendant leur absence, un silence empli la chambre, jusqu'à ce que Touma se mit à penser à voix haute.  
  
"C'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû rester auprès de lui. Si je n'étais pas parti skier, rien ne serait arrivé."  
"Touma arrête ! Si tu suis ce raisonnement, et bien c'est aussi de ma faute et celle de Ryo. C'est nous qui avons eu l'idée de faire ce voyage. Alors arrête de culpabiliser, tu n'y peux rien et moi non plus. Il y a des choses que l'on ne peut ni prévoir, ni éviter." Shin se mit à pleurer et sortit de la chambre en courant.  
"Shin !" Cria Touma désemparé.  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais qu'il a toujours été très sensible." Dit Shu.  
  
Au même moment, Nasuty et Ryo revinrent accompagnés d'une infirmière.  
  
"Alors ?" Demanda l'archer.  
"Tu peux le voir, mais seulement 10 minutes. Ils ont peur que tu craques à nouveau." Répondit Ryo.  
  
L'infirmière installa Touma dans une chaise roulante et tous se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Seiji.  
  
En ouvrant la porte, ils trouvèrent Shin au chevet du blond en train de lui parler. "Seiji, accroche-toi. On a besoin de toi, Touma a besoin de toi." Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Shu.  
"Viens, laissons-les seul."  
Shin hocha la tête et sortit avec les autres.  
  
Touma prit la main de Seiji dans la sienne.  
  
"Seiji… J'aimerais tellement pourvoir t'aider comme tu l'as fais pour moi." Dans sa voix il y avait des sanglots, dans ses yeux il y avait des larmes et dans son cœur il y avait… il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable. Plus que de la tristesse, c'était comme une déchirure.

* * *

La fin de la semaine s'approchait et l'état de Seiji ne changeait pas.  
  
Puisque les autres devaient normalement quitter le chalet, les médecins décidèrent de transférer Touma et Seiji dans un autre hôpital qui serait plus proche de chez eux.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Nasuty et les Troopers rentrèrent au manoir, tandis que Touma et Seiji étaient installés à l'hôpital.  
  
Ryo avait pu obtenir des médecins de les mettre dans la même chambre. La présence de l'archer pourrait peut-être aider à la guérison du blond.  
Malheureusement les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Seiji était toujours dans le coma et plus ça durerait, moins il avait de chance de se réveiller.  
  
Quant à Touma, il était pratiquement rétabli et devait quitter l'hôpital.  
  
L'archer venait voir le blond tous les jours, pour lui parler ou simplement rester auprès de lui. Et quand il n'était pas à l'hôpital, Touma restait dans sa chambre.  
  
Peu à peu, il se renfermait sur lui-même et sur sa tristesse. Ses amis essayaient de lui changer les idées, mais plus rien ne l'intéressait, sauf les moments qu'il pouvait passer avec Seiji.

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapitre 3

**

* * *

Snowstorm  
**Par Luna

**Chapitre 3 (fin)**

Cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le début du coma de Seiji.  
  
Les médecins étaient de plus en plus pessimiste sur un quelconque rétablissement.  
  
Au manoir, il régnait une atmosphère encore plus tendue que d'habitude, car dans quelques jours, Seiji allait avoir son anniversaire.  
  
Ryo et Nasuty étaient installés au salon pour parler.  
  
"Tu sais que dans 5 jours c'est l'anniversaire de Seiji et j'ai un peu peur de la réaction de Touma." Indiqua Ryo.  
"Moi aussi je redoute cet instant. Ça fait déjà 5 mois que ça dure. Je n'en peux plus de voir Touma dans cet état de constante dépression. Je n'en peux plus de l'atmosphère qui règne ici. Je, je…" Nasuty s'effondra en larme.  
  
Ryo la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.  
  
"Shhh, calme-toi, je suis sûr que tout finira par s'arranger." Dit-il en lui séchant ses larmes.  
"J'espère que tu as raison."

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Touma était allongé sur son lit et fixait le plafond. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte. Il se leva et l'entrouvrit.  
  
"Shin ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" Demanda-t-il.  
"Je peux entrer ? J'aimerais qu'on parle."  
  
Pour seule réponse, Touma ouvrit sa porte en grand et retourna sur son lit.  
  
"Il faut que tu te reprennes Touma ! Tu es en train de dépérir à petit feu." Dit Shin en s'asseyant à côté de l'archer.  
  
A ces mots, Touma haussa simplement les épaules. "Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? De toute façon, sans Seiji plus rien n'a d'importance pour moi."  
"Tu crois que Seiji serait content de t'entendre parler comme ça."  
  
Touma se redressa pour regarder Shin. "Tu as entendu ce que les médecins ont dit. Il ne se réveillera peut-être jamais ! Laisse-moi maintenant !"  
"Mais Tou-"  
"Tu es sourd ? Laisse-moi, tu as compris ?" Dit-il d'un ton menaçant.  
"D'accord, je vais te laisser seul, pour l'instant. Mais sache que tu as des amis qui ne te laisseront pas foutre ta vie en l'air." Shin quitta la pièce.

* * *

Comme toutes les nuits depuis 5 mois, Touma dormait d'un sommeil agité. Et depuis quelques jours, il faisait un rêve très étrange et plus l'anniversaire de Seiji approchait, plus le rêve devenait clair.  
  
Touma était presque sûr que ce rêve avait une signification, mais laquelle ?  
  
Il y avait Kaos et à côté de lui se tenait Seiji. Ce dernier serrait dans sa main quelque chose qui brillait, mais il n'avait pas réussi à voir ce que c'était.  
  
L'archer espérait que la nuit suivante lui permettrait de voir cet objet. Il se disait que peut-être c'était la clé pour aider le blond.

* * *

Un matin, 2 jours avant la date fatidique, et pour la première fois depuis l'accident, Touma descendit prendre le petit déjeuner avec ses amis.  
  
Shin remarqua un léger changement dans le comportement de l'archer. Il le trouvait moins triste que d'habitude. Il ne savait pas à quoi c'était dû et espérait que cela dure.

* * *

Comme tous les jours, Touma alla à l'hôpital pour rendre visite au blond.  
  
Et comme d'habitude, il s'assit sur le lit, prit la main de Seiji et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.  
  
"Bonjour honey… Tu sais, cette nuit j'ai encore fait ce rêve où tu étais à côté de Kaos et tu serrais un objet dans ta main. Plus j'y pense, plus je suis persuadé que c'est l'esprit de Kaos qui essaye de me dire quelque chose." Il lui expliqua plus en détails son rêve. Pendant qu'il parlait, Touma s'allongea contre Seiji.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, l'archer s'endormi. Il rêva de nouveau de Kaos et Seiji. Cette fois le blond était sur le point d'ouvrir sa main, malheureusement une infirmière le réveilla.  
  
"M. Hashiba, l'un de vos amis est venu vous chercher."  
"Merci. Dites-lui que j'arrive."  
"D'accord." L'infirmière sortit de la chambre.  
"Décidément, je n'ai pas de chance, il a fallu qu'elle me réveille juste au moment où j'allais savoir ce que tu tenais. Bon, je vais te laisser. A demain." Dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

* * *

N'arrivant pas à dormir, Touma se leva et descendit au salon. Il s'assit sur le canapé et regarda le feu crépiter dans la cheminée.  
  
"Toi non-plus, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?" Demanda Shin en s'installant à côté de l'archer.  
"Non… Je voudrais m'excuser pour l'autre jour. Je-"  
"T'inquiète pas pour ça. Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens et je sais que c'est dur pour toi."  
"C'est vrai que c'est dur, mais je suis conscient que ça l'est aussi pour vous." Touma baissa les yeux. "Shin, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose."  
"Je t'écoute."  
"Tu vas peut-être trouver ça bizarre, mais depuis quelques jours je fais un rêve où il y a Kaos et Seiji." Pendant plusieurs minutes, il lui raconta son rêve.  
"Tu crois vraiment qu'en découvrant ce qu'il tient dans sa main, tu pourras l'aider ?" S'interrogea Shin.  
"Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je me fais des illusions, mais ça m'aide à tenir le coup."  
  
Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Touma se réveilla brusquement, surprenant du même coup Shin.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que tu as ?" Demanda Shin encore à moitié endormi.  
  
L'archer ne répondit pas et sortit de la pièce, manquant de renverser Shu sur son passage.  
  
"Eh attention… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?" S'interrogea Shu en s'approchant de Shin.  
  
Shin haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. "Je vais aller voir. Il est sûrement dans sa chambre." Le guerrier de l'eau se leva et monta dans la chambre de l'archer.  
  
Arrivé devant la chambre, Shin poussa la porte qui était à moitié ouverte. Il vit Touma en train de remuer toute la pièce en disant :  
  
"Quel idiot, pourquoi je n'y ai pas penser avant ?"  
"Touma ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?"  
"J'ai vu ce que Seiji tenait dans sa main. Mais où l'a-t-il mis ?"  
  
L'archer mit sans dessus-dessous toute la chambre.  
  
"Alors… Qu'est-ce qu'il tenait ?"  
  
Touma s'arrêta et fixa Shin. "C'est son yoroi."  
"Son yoroi ? Mais en quoi ça pourrait l'aider ?"  
"Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Chacun de nos yorois dégage de l'énergie. Et c'est grâce à nos yorois qu'on a pu découvrir nos armures et développer nos pouvoirs."  
"Où veux-tu en venir ?"  
"C'est simple. Dans le yoroi de Seiji, il y a le pouvoir de guérison et je pense quand le lui mettant dans la main, comme dans mon rêve, je pourrais peut-être l'activer pour le soigner."  
"Mais normalement on ne peut pas se servir des yorois des autres."  
"Je sais, mais je me disais quand activant le mien, celui de Seiji s'activerait aussi… C'est pas vrai, je ne trouve pas le mien non-plus !"  
"Je vais t'aider." Proposa Shin.  
  
Pendant une heure, ils fouillèrent toute la chambre.  
  
Soudain, l'archer s'arrêta. Shin s'approcha et vit dans les mains tremblantes de son ami, une boite. Il pu lire une inscription gravée dans le bois : **_Touma & Seiji, le 1er juillet_.  
**  
"Est-ce que ça va Touma ?"  
"Je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant. Il l'a sûrement faite pour notre prochain anniversaire." Répondit-il avec les larmes aux yeux. Il ouvrit la boite et trouva à l'intérieur les 2 yorois.

* * *

L'après-midi, il se rendit à l'hôpital. Il entra dans la chambre de Seiji et s'assit à côté de lui. Il sortit les yorois de sa poche et glissa celui du blond dans sa main.  
  
Pourvu que ça marche. Pensa-t-il. Il commença à faire appel à Tenku, suite de quoi son yoroi se mit à briller. Malheureusement celui de Seiji ne répondit pas. Il essaya plusieurs fois, mais rien à faire.  
  
En fin de journée, épuisé et démoralisé, il quitta Seiji et retourna au manoir.

* * *

Arrivé au manoir, Touma ferma la porte avec une telle violence, que tous les troopers se précipitèrent à l'entrée pour voir ce qu'il se passait.  
  
Ryo était sur le point de lui demander, mais l'archer partit en courrant se réfugier dans sa chambre, anéanti de tout espoir.  
  
"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore ?" Marmonna Shu.  
"Je crois savoir." Dit Shin.  
"Eh ben qu'est-ce que tu attends, vas-y raconte."  
"Je vous expliquerai plus tard." Répondit-il en montant les escaliers.  
  
Shin trouva Touma prostré au pied de son lit, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui releva le visage. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient noyés de larmes.  
  
"Je suis désolé que ça n'ait pas marché."  
  
Touma se jeta au cou de Shin. "J'étais tellement sûr que je pourrais l'aider."  
"Tu devrais te reposer, tu as l'air épuisé."  
"J'ai pas envie d'être seul. Tu veux bien rester un moment avec moi ?" Demanda Touma en s'allongeant sur son lit.  
"Bien sûr." Il s'assit également sur le lit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Shin rejoignit Shu, Ryo et Nasuty à la cuisine.  
  
"Alors ?" Demanda Ryo.  
"Il dort." Répondit-il, mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient entendre. Alors il raconta le rêve de Touma et l'espoir qu'il avait placé dedans.  
"Il croyait vraiment qu'il pouvait y arriver ?" S'étonna Shu.  
"A sa place, tu n'y aurais pas cru ? En tout cas, je pense que j'aurais fait pareil. Je pense aussi qu'il n'y est pas arrivé par manque d'énergie. On sait que Seiji est toujours épuisé après avoir utilisé son pouvoir. Je me disais que si on essayait tous ensemble-" Ryo l'interrompit.  
"Shin, soit réaliste ! Si c'est ce qu'on devait faire, on aurait aussi fait ce rêve."  
"Ryo a raison." Dit Shu.  
"Mais bon sang ! Réfléchissez, si Kaos s'est concentré sur Touma, c'est parce qu'il est le plus proche de Seiji. Nasuty, tu n'as encore rien dit. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"  
"A vrai dire, je ne sais pas. Avant de vous connaître, je n'y aurais jamais cru, mais maintenant je ne pourrais jurer de rien." Répondit-elle.  
"Vous m'exaspérez ! Je vais me coucher." Shin, d'ordinaire si calme, sortit furieux de la cuisine.

* * *

Le jour tant craint par les amis de Touma arriva.  
  
Ils étaient tous réunis pour le petit déjeuner, sauf Touma qui était déjà parti à l'hôpital. Un grand silence régnait, jusqu'au moment où Ryo le rompit.  
  
"Shin, je crois que je te dois des excuses pour hier."  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"J'ai… J'ai rêvé de Kaos et Seiji."  
"Moi aussi." Ajouta Shu.  
"Je crois que Kaos a fait un petit tour chez chacun d'entre-nous cette nuit." En parlant, le guerrier de l'eau regarda ses amis et posa sur la table son yoroi.  
"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour aller à l'hôpital." S'exclama Nasuty.

* * *

"Joyeux anniversaire honey." Dit doucement Touma en se penchant au-dessus de Seiji pour l'embrasser. Puis il s'assit sur le lit et reposa sa tête sur le thorax de son ami pour écouter son cœur battre.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Touma se redressa et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.  
  
"Quand je repense maintenant à mon rêve, je me demande si je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je voulais tellement que tu te réveilles."  
"Je ne crois pas."  
"Ryo ?" L'archer se retourna brusquement. "Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?"  
"Parce que cette nuit, nous avons tous rêvés de Kaos et Seiji." Répondit-il.  
  
En voyant le regard interrogateur de Touma, Shu continua. "Shin nous a expliqué ton rêve. Il pense que tu n'es pas arrivé à activer le yoroi de Seiji par manque d'énergie."  
"Et nous, on pensait que c'était ridicule. Mais cette nuit l'esprit de Kaos nous a ouvert les yeux." Reprit Ryo.  
"Pour mieux faire circuler l'énergie, on devrait se mettre en cercle et se tenir la main. Tenez votre yoroi dans la main droite." Proposa Shin.  
  
Tout le monde s'exécuta. Une fois installé, ils firent tous appels à leur pouvoir. Chacun de leurs yorois se mit à briller, mais celui de Seiji ne réagissait toujours pas.  
  
Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Ils étaient sur le point de renoncer, lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit, un bruit d'anneaux qui s'entrechoquèrent.  
  
"Vous entendez ?" Demanda Shu d'un air étonné.  
"Oui. Je crois que c'est Kaos." Répondit Ryo.  
  
Une vive lumière emplit la chambre et une silhouette apparut.  
  
"Ne renoncez pas maintenant, je vais vous aider." La voix était douce et rassurante.  
  
A ces mots, les quatre samouraïs redoublèrent d'effort et leurs sphères se mirent à briller encore plus.  
  
Touma sentit le yoroi du blond vibrer dans sa main. Il baissa les yeux et vit une petite lueur verte s'en échapper.  
  
"Regardez… Ça… Ça marche !" Dit l'archer avec une voix tremblante.  
  
La lueur augmentait petit à petit, jusqu'à envelopper le corps tout entier du blond.  
  
L'archer fixa le visage de son meilleur ami, qu'il vit soudainement bouger. "Seiji."  
"Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi maintenant. Je vais vous laisser." La silhouette de Kaos était sur le point de disparaître, lorsque Touma s'écria.  
"Kaos !"  
"Oui ?"  
"Merci."  
"Je n'ai pas fait grand chose. C'est grâce à la force de ton amour pour lui et l'amitié qui vous unis tous. Au revoir."  
"Touma ! Seiji est en train de se réveiller." Dit Shin.  
  
Le guerrier de l'air se pencha au-dessus du blond.  
  
Seiji ouvrit doucement les yeux et la première chose qu'il pu voir, fut le sourire éclatant de bonheur et les larmes de joie qui coulèrent le long des joues de Touma.

* * *

Seiji reprenait des forces de jour en jour.  
  
Il était assis sur le bord de son lit et regardait par la fenêtre. Il attendait avec impatience la visite journalière de Touma.  
  
"Bonjour blondie." Dit Touma en entrant dans la chambre.  
"Hi." Seiji voulu se lever pour le rejoindre, mais il retomba sur le lit.  
"Fais attention, tu n'as pas encore retrouvé toutes tes forces."  
"Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais, je me sens de mieux en mieux. Mais je commence à m'ennuyer ici."  
"Justement, les médecins m'ont dit que tu pourrais sortir dans 2 jours."  
"Encore 2 jours. Ça va me paraître une éternit" Soupira le blond.  
  
Touma s'agenouilla devant lui et posa sur ses genoux un paquet.  
  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Seiji en le prenant dans ses mains.  
"Ouvre et tu verras bien."  
  
Le blond déballa le paquet et découvrit la boite qu'il avait faite.  
  
"Mais c'est…"  
"Oui. En tout cas, tu l'avais bien cachée. Avec Shin, on a mis plus d'une heure pour la trouver. Tu aurais dû voir l'état de notre chambre." Dit-il en souriant.  
"Je voulais t'en faire la surprise pour notre anniversaire. Mais je suis content que tu l'aies trouvée, autrement je ne me serais peut-être jamais réveillé."  
"Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai rien offert pour ton anniversaire."  
"Rien offert ? Tu m'as fait le plus beau cadeau du monde."  
"Comment ça ?"  
"N'aie pas l'air aussi surpris. Le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire, c'était me faire revenir auprès de vous, auprès de toi." Répondit-il en plaçant ses mains sur les joues de l'archer.  
"Dans ce cas là, tu n'auras pas besoin de m'offrir quelque chose pour ma fête. N'oublie pas que tu m'as aussi sauvé la vie." Il enlaça Seiji et l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
"Touma ?"  
"Hmmm ?"  
"Quand j'étais inconscient, tu es venu me voir tous les jours, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"Oui, pourquoi ?"  
"Je ne peux pas vraiment l'expliquer, mais j'avais l'impression de ressentir ta présence. Je me souviens d'une chose que tu m'as dit."  
"Et laquelle ?"  
"Que tu m'aimais." Seiji se blottit contre la poitrine de Touma.  
"Mais ça tu le savais déjà." Dit-il en lui caressant ses doux cheveux.  
"Bien sûr que je le savais, mais j'aime te l'entendre dire."  
"Je t'aime, …" Répéta plusieurs fois l'archer en chuchotant dans le creux de l'oreille de Seiji.  
"Moi aussi je t'aime."  
  
"Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous dire des mots doux et de vous embrassez, on pourrait peut-être entrer." S'exclama Shu en poussant la porte. Il entra, suivi de Ryo et Nasuty.  
"Où est Shin ?" Demanda Seiji en fixant la porte.  
"Il va arriver. Il est en train de finir de préparer ta surprise." Répondit Ryo.  
  
Le blond souleva un sourcil avec un air quelque peu intriguer.  
  
Nasuty se déplaça vers l'interrupteur et appuya dessus pour éteindre la lumière. Le regard de Seiji fut attiré par une lueur qui venait du couloir.  
  
"Joyeux anniversaire, Joyeux anniversaire, …" Chantèrent en cœur les Troopers et Nasuty.  
  
Shin s'approcha de Seiji avec un gros gâteau entre les mains.  
  
Le guerrier de la lumière avait les yeux remplis de larmes.  
  
Touma lui sourit et lui dit : "Fais un vœu et souffle."  
"Je n'ai pas besoin de faire un vœu. J'ai tous ce qu'il est possible d'avoir. Des amis sur qui je peux compter. Quelqu'un qui m'aime et que j'aime. Merci à vous tous."  
"Arrête Blondie, ou on va tous se mettre à pleurer." Dit Shu en se frottant les yeux.  
"Je crois que c'est trop tard." Dit Shin en lui tendant un mouchoir.  
  
Tout le monde se mit à rire, heureux d'être enfin réunis.

**Fin**


End file.
